A. Field
This invention relates to a composition for forming a coding for objects to be secured.
B. Related Art
To provide a readily machine-readable coding for a security paper it was proposed in the print WO 01/48311 to provide the security paper with at least two types of mottling fibers that differ with regard to their luminescent properties. Only one of the different mottling fibers is in each case located in defined, nonoverlapping partial areas of the security paper, so that the geometric arrangement of the partial areas and the presence or absence of mottling fibers permit a coding to be produced. However, the number of thus producible geometric arrangements is limited due to the very limited space available on a security paper.
On these premises, the invention is based on the problem of proposing a coding system that combines high falsification security with a large number of coding possibilities.